Choices
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Selena Desilva is in an unhappy marriage. One day she meets Roman Reigns and starts something she never thought she would.
1. Chapter 1

Selena Desilva was a beautiful twenty-nine year old. She was of Mexican descent. She had light tanned skin and long black hair. She had two children. Her oldest son seven her old Kyle and a four month old daughter named Brayden. She also had a husband but things between them hadn't been good for a long time. Selena didn't even know if she loved him anymore. Kyle had been a planned pregnancy but Brayden wasn't. Selena prayed that her being pregnant with Brayden would bring her and her husband Cameron closer together but it just seemed to drive them further apart. They hardly even slept together and when they did there was no passion, no love. It was like they were just going through the motions. Selena thought several times about filing for divorce but she knew she couldn't support herself and two kids plus childcare for Brayden on her salary. After work one night she went to a bar for a drink. Roman Reigns sat on the stool next to her. He ordered a beer.

"Roman Reigns right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I recognize you from TV."

"Wrestling fan?"

"My son is." "I watch it with him sometimes." "Here on business?"

"Yeah we had a show tonight." "So what brings you out tonight?"

"I had to work late and I decided to stop for a drink before I picked up my kids."

"So you have more then one?"

"I have a four month old daughter."

"No way." "Well you look great."

"Thank you."

"Really, really great." "What's your name?"

"Selena Desilva."

"Selena's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Oh." Roman said disappointed. "I should've known, you're married."

"Not happily." She didn't mean to say out loud.

"Then why do you stay?"

"I can't support myself and two kids." "I refuse to burden my mother with us so I'm trapped."

"That's no way to live."

"It's the only choice I have."

They each had a couple more drinks. An hour passed.

"I have to go." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to." "It's really to bad that you're married." "I'm very attracted to you." "If you weren't married I'd invite you back to my hotel room."

"I have to pick up my kids."

"There's always my car."

"I wish I could." "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to."

 **Please review. Requested by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Selena, the kids and Cameron all boarded a plane from Augusta, Georgia to Miami, Florida. Cameron's family was from Florida. They were going to stay with his sister. They pulled into the driveway and went into the house. Cameron's sister Shanice was waiting for them. She was of African-American and Puerto Rican descent as was Cameron.

"Aunt Shanice." Kyle said.

"Hi sweetie." She said. They hugged.

"Wanna meet my new sister?"

"Yes I do."

"Shanice I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Desilva family." Selena said picking up the baby. "This is Brayden." She handed her to her.

"Oh she is just beautiful."

A little bit later on Selena decided to take the kids to lunch so Cameron and Shanice could catch up. They were at a diner.

"I thought that was you." Roman said coming up to their table. "Hi Selena."

"Hi Roman."

"What are you doing in Florida?"

"Visiting my husband's family."

"Mom how do you know Roman Reigns?" Kyle asked.

"We met last month."

Kyle looked at Roman. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Absolutely." Roman said as he grabbed a napkin off the table. He made sure he had two. "What's your name?"

"Kyle."

Selena gave Roman a pen. Roman signed the napkin. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roman was writing on another napkin under the table. "Who's this?" Roman asked looking at the baby in the car seat. She was looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"This is Brayden." Selena said.

"She's beautiful." "Just like her mom." He said looking at Selena. "Well I have to go." He gave the napkin to Selena under the table. "It was nice meeting you Kyle."

"Nice meeting you to." Kyle said.

"Nice seeing you again Selena."

"You to." She said. He walked away. She looked down at the napkin. It read.

Can you get away tonight? It had Roman's cell phone number on it.

Later that night Selena and Cameron were in the guestroom.

"Shanice said she'd watch the kids if we wanted to go out." Selena said.

"I just want to sleep."

"Of course you do." Selena went downstairs and got her purse. She went outside took out the napkin and dialed Roman's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Roman it's Selena."

Selena and Roman went out dancing. They danced and had a few drinks. They started to get hot so they went out to Roman's car to cool off. They had been talking for about two hours.

"How long have you been married?" Roman asked.

"Nine years." "Cameron drives an eight-wheeler." "We met when he was passing through town." "We were so happy then." "Now I don't think he'd care if I left." "He'd care about the kids."

"You don't deserve to be unhappy Selena." "You deserve more."

"Maybe I'll get it in eighteen years."

"You deserve it now." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. Still kissing he pulled her over to his seat. She was straddling him.

"I mmmm, can't, do this." She mumbled against his lips. She broke the kiss. "I really want this but I can't."

"I won't tell anyone." They kissed. He lowered his head and kissed her cleavage.

"Ohhhh, Roman."

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Selena was sitting at work. She was a legal secretary. Her phone dinged saying she had a notification. She checked it and it said she had a new Twitter follower. She smiled when she saw it was Roman. Selena went to lunch that day with her friend Ashley.

"Selena." "Selena?" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry." "What?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"That's the thing." "It's not a what."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"I did go out with someone else." "It was when I was in Florida last week."

"Who?" "Remember the guy I told you I met at the bar last month?"

"The wrestler?"

"Yeah." "I ran into him with the kids and he slipped me his number." "I called him." "We went dancing." "After that we were talking in his car and we kissed." "We were going to have sex and we would have but my phone rang."

"So where is it going?"

"I don't know." "I feel bad I mean bad." "Cameron and I haven't been happy for a long time but I'm still married to him."

Later that night Selena was sitting at dinner with her family.

"Where are you going this time daddy?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going to Kansas."

"When?"

"When I finish dinner..

Cameron had said goodbye to the kids. He was leaving.

"Bye Selena." He said.

"Bye." Selena said not even bothering to get up. He left.

An hour later her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Roman said. "Is it safe to talk?"

"Yeah it's safe all week." "He's not here."

"How are you?"

"Good." "What about you?"

"I'm good." "I've been thinking about you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I miss you." "How was your day?"


	4. Chapter 4

For the last six weeks. Selena and Roman had been talking a lot. They were really getting close to each other. Selena was going on a weekend trip to New York with her sister Maria. They'd been planning it for about a year now. Cameron was going back out on the road so Selena's mom was going to watch the kids. They were all getting ready to leave.

"Bye Kyle." Cameron said giving him a hug. "Be good for Grandma Ann."

"I will daddy." Kyle said.

"Bye Brayden." He said going over to her car seat and giving her a kiss. He looked at Selena. "See you later."

"Bye." She said. They all left.

Selena and Maria had been in New York City for a day. They loved it. Selena had just come back to the hotel Maria was upstairs resting. She was waiting on the elevator.

"Hey." Roman said coming up to her.

"Oh my god, hi." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a little mini-vacation with my sister."

"Have dinner with me tonight after I do the show."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well I can't tell my sister I have a date."

"Make something up." "I want to spend some time with you."

"I want to spend time with you to." "I'll think of something."

"I'll make reservations for nine tonight and text you the name of the restaurant."

"Alright."

Selena went up to her room. Maria was there.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Maria asked.

"I'm actually really tired." "I think I'm just gonna stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Selena waited until Maria left then she went and met Roman at a fancy restaurant. She was wearing a black dress slit up to the knee. They were eating and drinking wine.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight." Roman said.

"Me to." "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"This is a lot better then the phone."

"Yeah."

"I don't get to see that gorgeous face of yours over the phone." "Spend the night with me."

"You know I can't." "My sister will be waiting up for me."

"I want you." He ran his hand up her leg under the table.

"As much as I want to either way we can't I'm marr-ahhh." She moaned as she felt his hand moving slowly inside her.

"You don't want to be."

"Ohhh."

"You want to be wanted, desired." "He doesn't that way about you." "I do."

He went faster. "Oh my god." Selena felt like she could burst at any minute. She knew she had to get up before she did.

She got up and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of mirror calming down. She heard the bathroom door open and close. She heard it lock. She turned around Roman was standing there. They kissed very passionately. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He lifted her up by grabbing her ass and sat her on the counter. He reached up under her dress and took off her panties. He took off his pants and scooted her to the edge of counter. She moaned when he slipped inside her. He moved slowly. "Selena." He groaned. "Oh Roman." She moaned. They kissed. "I've imagined your moans, for weeks." He mumbled against her lips. "You're so sexy." "I shouldn't, be, mmmm, doing this, it's wrong." She said in a moaning voice. "No it isn't." "How does it feel?" He asked as they kissed and he went faster. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly. It echoed. "It feels amazing, please don't stop." Oh dios mio, si." "Si, Roman." "God Selena." He groaned. "Roman, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh Selena." He groaned giving in.

They were catching their breath.

"So, you can speak Spanish huh?" Roman asked.

"Well I am Mexican." She kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed. Selena couldn't stop thinking about when she and Roman had sex. She knew it was wrong but she wanted to do it again. They'd been talking every day. Selena and Ashley were at work. They were getting coffee.

"Ok, what is going on with you?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting really weird these last couple weeks." "Is it that Roman guy?"

"Remember when I went to New York?"

"Yeah."

"I ran into Roman there." "We went out on a date and…

"You had sex with him?"

"Yeah in the bathroom of the restaurant."

"So?"

"It was incredible." "It felt so good to have sex and want it." "Not to do it just to do it." "To know he wanted me." "I feel bad though." "No matter how I try to rationalize it, I'm married."

"I know you feel bad but you like Roman don't you?"

"Yeah." "A lot." "We talk every day." "He's interested in the stuff going on with me." "He always asks how I am." "I feel like I can open up to him and it's really nice." "It's not just a physical connection we have." "If I wasn't married I'd probably be with him."

Later that evening Selena was at home. Brayden was napping. Kyle was in his room playing and Cameron wasn't home yet. Selena's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Roman said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How are your kids?"

"Good." "How's your daughter?"

"Good." "I talked to her early." "I have a few days off next week." "I wanna come out there." "I need to see you."

"Cameron will be home next week but I'll figure something out."

"Good." "I can't stop thinking about the last time we were together."

"Me either."

A week later Selena was going down the stairs. She was going to see Roman but Cameron thought she was going to have a drink with Ashley.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Selena said.

"Ok." Cameron said not looking away from the TV.

Selena drove to the hotel. She went up to the room. Roman was waiting for her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you to."

"So?" She put her arms around his neck. "What do you wanna do?" They kissed.

"I need more of you, right now." He picked her up off the ground. As they kissed they went into the bedroom.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Selena I've given this a lot of thought." Roman said. "I want to pay for a lawyer for you so you can get a divorce."

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah." Roman said. "I'll pay for it." "Just tell me the lawyer you want and I'll give you the money."

"Roman there's more to it then just hiring a lawyer." "It's not just the expenses for a lawyer." "I can't afford to live on my own." "I can't support two kids on my salary alone."

"Ok, I'll help you." "I'll help you with any bills, rent, food, clothes for the kids, "

"I couldn't let you do that."

"Would there be something wrong with helping out my, girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes." "I want to be with you Selena." "I'm crazy about you."

"I want to be with you to Roman." "If it were just me I'd be with you without hesitation."

"What's stopping you?"

"My kids." "I have them to think about to." "It would devastate Kyle if Cameron and I got a divorce." "Us together is all he knows."

"What about your happiness?" "I know you have to think about your kids but what you want is important to." "Do you really want to stay in an unhappy marriage for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"I want to talk our relationship to a new level." "I want to spend time with your kids." "I want you to meet Joelle." "I want our kids to meet each other."

"Would you be mad if I said I need time to think about it?"

"No." "I understand."

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She kissed him.

The next night Selena and Cameron were in their bedroom. They were sitting in bed watching TV. Selena turned it off.

"Cameron are you happy?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With us, with me?"

"Honestly, no."

"Do you want a divorce?"

"We can't get a divorce." "What about the kids?"

"Kyle would take it hard but if we're not happy, what are we doing?"

"I guess we're just used to things."

"Do you love me Cameron?"

"No." "Do you love me?"

"No."

"Maybe we should get a divorce then."

"Yeah, maybe we should." She got up. "I'm sleeping in the guest room." She left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Selena and Cameron had decided to go ahead with the divorce. It had been three weeks since they made that decision. Since they weren't disputing anything everything was almost final. When she told Roman about he was happy. They still hadn't told Kyle yet. Selena was going to look at some apartments. Before she could leave there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door a middle-aged woman was standing there.

"Miss Miller?" She asked.

"Yes."

"A Mr. Reigns hired me to show you some apartments today."

"Alright."

The first one they went to was a really upscale neighborhood.

"Um, I can't afford this."

"Mr. Reigns says it's all taken care of."

The third apartment they looked at was in another upscale neighborhood. The complex had a pool. They went into the apartment. All the floors were hardwood. It had a fireplace.

"How many bedrooms does this have?" Selena asked.

"Five." The woman said. "Including a full nursery." "All utilizes are included."

Selena looked around and she liked it. All the rooms were big and spacious. "How much is the rent here?"

"Twelve hundred dollars a month."

"Excuse me a minute." She went outside and dialed Roman's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Oh hi." "How's the apartment hunting going?"

"Good." "I found one I like." "It's good for the kids." "The rent's twelve hundred a month."

"It's ok." "I got it."

"Are you sure?" "It's a lot."

"Of course I'm sure." "Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

Selena signed the lease. They were moving in next week. Now came the difficult task of telling Kyle about the divorce.

"Kyle come here." "Mommy and daddy need to talk to you." Selena said. He sat on the couch with them.

"Buddy." Cameron said. "Mommy and I are getting a divorce."

"You won't be married anymore?" Kyle asked. "Daddy's leaving?"

"No we won't be married anymore." Selena said. "We're the ones leaving." "I got an apartment for you, me and Brayden." "We're moving in next week."

"You'll still get to see me I promise." Cameron said. "Every weekend daddy's not on the road I'm gonna have you and Brayden." "I'll even take you with me on the road when summer comes." "Would you like that?"

"Why are you getting divorced?" "Did I do something?" Kyle asked.

"No." "It has nothing to do with you." Selena said. "We love you you did nothing wrong."

"I hate this." Kyle got off the couch and went upstairs.

Three days later Selena was at work. She'd just came back from the bathroom and had a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I'm pregnant." "I'm pregnant and it's Roman's." "I have a seven month old baby." "Roman and I haven't even been together long." "What should I do?" "What will he say?"

* * *

 **I'm thinking twins. Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

A week later Selena was moving into her new apartment. Roman still didn't know about the baby. She was telling him today when he came to see her. She couldn't believe how big her stomach had gotten in just a week. The nursery was full furnished so Brayden was upstairs napping. Kyle was at school. Selena was unpacking when there was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Roman.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went inside. They kissed.

"We need to talk." They sat down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I hope you won't be mad." "Um, last week I found out I'm pregnant." "It's yours."

"Why would I be mad?" He said smiling. "We're having a baby." "This is great."

"We've just never talked about it."

"It's a surprise but I'm happy." "I want you to keep it."

"It will be hard with Brayden as young as she is but I wanna keep it to."

"I love you Selena." "Did you know that?"

"No but I'm glad because I love you too." They kissed. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow do you want to come with me."

"Yeah."

"What did Kyle say?"

"I haven't told him yet." "Thanks for agreeing to stay at hotel while you're here." "I just don't want to burden Kyle with to much right now." "The divorce is already a big change."

"I know."

The day Selena and Roman were at the doctor. They were in an examination room.

"I wasn't expecting to be back here so soon." Selena said to the doctor. As she hooked her to the machine.

"Oh." The doctor said.

"Is there a problem." Roman asked.

"No." "Selena you're having twins."

"Twins?" Selena said shocked.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"This is great." Roman said.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena couldn't believe she was having twins. While she was unprepared for it she was happy. She knew Roman would help as much as he could. A few days had passed. Selena knew she had to tell Kyle about the twins. He'd just finished his homework Brayden was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Kyle come sit with mommy." She said. "We need to talk." He sat on the couch with her.

"What now?"

"Don't worry, this is a good thing." "Mommy's pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Brayden's still just a baby though."

"I know." "Mommy didn't mean to get pregnant again this quick." "I'm having twins."

"Two?"

"Yeah."

"Does daddy know?"

"See, the thing is, the daddy of the twins is not your daddy." "The twins have a different daddy."

"Who?"

"Roman Reigns."

"The wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"Get outta here." He said in disbelief.

"I'm serious." "He's mommy's boyfriend."

"Oh, so he's the reason you and daddy got a divorce?"

"No." "Mommy and daddy splitting up had nothing to do with him."

"Is he gonna live here with us?"

"No."

"Do I have to call him dad?"

"Absolutely not." "He will be spending some time here though." "I want you to get to know him." "He has a daughter who I'd like you to get to know to." "Can you do that?"

"I guess."

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes." "I love you too."

"Give mommy a hug." They hugged.

Later that night Selena was talking to Roman on the phone.

"I told Kyle about the babies." She said.

"How'd he take it?"

"He was a little shocked." "Even more so when I told him you were the father." "I told him we're dating." "I think he blames you for the divorce so be prepared for that when you meet him."

"I know they're be a transitional period but everything is gonna be ok."

"I hope so."

"It will." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later Roman was coming to spend the weekend with Selena and the kids. Selena was making dinner. Kyle was in the living with Brayden watching TV. The front door opened.

"Hello?" Roman said walking through the door. "Hi Kyle." He ignored him. "Hi Brayden." He said kneeling down on the floor where she was. "Look at you." "You're getting so big."

"Ga." Brayden said.

"It's nice to see you to."

Roman got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." She said smiling. They kissed. "How was your flight?"

"Good." "Oh what was I thinking?" He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi." "Daddy missed you." "Did you miss me?" He kissed her stomach and stood up.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"I think Kyle's mad that I'm here." He whispered. "I said hi to him and he completely ignored me."

"Oh boy." "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "I taught Kyle better manners then that."

They were all sitting down to dinner.

"How have you been Kyle?" Roman asked. He ignored him again.

"Kyle, Roman asked you a question." Selena said.

"I heard him."

"Answer him."

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to." She said getting angry. "Be polite and answer him." "Now." He just sat there. "Kyle Abraham Desilva, we do not treat guests this way." "Answer him or you're grounded for a week."

"He's not my guest he's yours." "I want to be home with dad."

"That's it." "You're grounded."

"He wants to be the new daddy and replace us with new kids."

"That is not true Kyle."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not Kyle." Roman said. "I'm not trying to replace anybody." "I love your mom and I just want us to be friends."

"I wasn't talking to you." He said looking at Roman. "You're just here to do sex with her anyway."

"Hey!" Selena yelled. "You don't talk like that." "You've had enough dinner." "Go to your room now and don't come out for the rest of the night." Kyle got up and went to his room. Selena looked at Roman. "I'm sorry."

A few hours later they were getting ready for bed. Roman came into the bedroom. Selena was sitting up in bed crying. He got in bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My son hates me." She said tearfully.

"No." "This isn't about you." "This is about me." "He doesn't like that there's someone else in your life." "He afraid I'll take you away." "He loves you." "It's just gonna take time." "He'll get used to me."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Selena woke up. Roman wasn't in bed next to her. She got up and went down the hall.

"Roman?" She said.

"I'm in here." His voice was coming from the nursery. She went into the nursery. Roman was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Brayden a bottle. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Brayden was crying and I thought you could use your sleep." "So I came in, changed her, now I'm feeding her breakfast."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." "I need the practice anyway." "We'll have two to do this with soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Do you know if Kyle's up yet?"

"I think he's still asleep."

"I'm gonna go check on him."

"Ok." "When I'm done feeding Brayden I'll make breakfast for all of us."

Selena went to Kyle's room.

"Kyle." She knocked and went in. Kyle was dressed and making his bed.

"Hi mommy."

"We need to talk." "Sit down." They both sat on the bed.

"Are you mad at me mommy?"

"No." "I'm disappointed."

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I heard you last night." "I don't hate you." "I love you." "You're my mommy." "It's just...

"What?"

"I miss living with daddy." "I miss the house." "I miss all my friends." "I want to go home."

"That's still your home but this is to."

"Why can't you just get back together with daddy?"

"Daddy and I don't want to be with each other anymore." "Roman isn't trying take the place of your daddy." "He just wants to get to know you."

"I'm just not used to anybody but daddy." "It's really weird."

"I know." "I'll tell you what." "If you apologize to Roman you're not grounded.""We'll go to the park after breakfast."

"Ok."

Selena and Kyle went downstairs and into the kitchen. Kyle went up to Roman.

"Roman." He said. "I'm sorry for being so rude last night."

"It's alright." "I know this is a big thing to get used to." "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

After breakfast they all went to the park. Kyle was pushing Brayden in the baby swing. She was laughing and smiling.

"Is Kyle playing with you?" Selena said. She took a picture with her phone.

After awhile Selena took Brayden out of the swing. She sat her on the ground.

"Kyle get behind your sister." Selena said. "I want to take a picture." He sat behind her. "Do you care if Roman gets in the picture?"

"No."

"Roman get beside them." He did. "Everybody smile on three." "One, two, three." She took the picture.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months had passed. It was time for Selena to find out the gender of the twins. Even though she was only five months she looked close to full term. She was at the doctor's office waiting for Roman to get there. He was coming straight from the airport. He came walking through the front door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went over to her they kissed. Before he could sit down the nurse came out.

"Miss Miller." She said.

They went back to an exam room. Selena was hooked up to the machines.

"Congratulations, you're having little girls." The doctor said.

"That's so great." Selena said happily.

"My daughter will be so happy." Roman said.

"So this isn't you're first child?" The doctor asked.

"No I have five." "My oldest daughter Joelle." The two that are on the way, my stepson Kyle and my stepdaughter Brayden."

They went back to Selena's house.

An hour later the babysitter dropped off Brayden was getting so big. She could walk and say mama and dada. She was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Ga!" She said looking Roman.

"What want me to play with you?" He got down on the floor with her.

Fifteen minutes later Kyle came through the door.

"Hi mommy." He said going over to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Hi."

"How was the doctor?"

"Good." "I'm having girls."

"That's good but next time try to have a boy." "I want a little brother."

"I'll do my best."

"Hi Kyle." Roman said.

"Hi Roman."

"How was school?"

"Good." "Wanna play catch after dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one. Names?**


	13. Chapter 13

Four months had passed. Selena was due any day. She couldn't wait to give birth. Not only because wanted to meet her girls but because she was terribly uncomfortable. She and Roman had already decided on names. They'd picked the names Aaliyah and Jordan. They decided whoever came out first would be Aaliyah. Roman had just come to the house from two weeks on the road. Brayden came running up to him. She'd turned one two months ago.

"Hi Ro-ro.." She said.

"Hi Brayden."

"Mama." "Ro-ro." She said running back into the kitchen.

Roman went into the kitchen. Selena was making dinner.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How are the girls?"

"Besides the fact that they're trying to kill me they're fine.

"Aw poor thing." " They'll be here soon."

"Is Kyle upstairs ?"

"I'm gonna go say hi."

"Ok."

Roman had been upstairs talking to Kyle for ten minutes. When all the sudden from downstairs he heard.

"Roman!" Selena yelled. He and Kyle ran downstairs to the kitchen. "My water broke."

"Ok." "Let me get the bag." Roman said.

By the time she got to the hospital she was fully dilated. Ten minutes later she was delivering. The first baby was already born. She pushed as hard as she could and heard crying a few seconds later. She passed out until morning.

When she woke up the next morning there was no one in the room. A few minutes later Roman came in pushing the girls into the room.

"You're awake." Roman said.

"So which one's Aaliyah?"

"This one." He said picking up the baby on the left and handing her to her.

"Hi Aaliyah." Aaliyah looked at her with big brown eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"Here's Jordan." Roman said putting her on the other side of Selena.

"My girls." She said happily.

"Selena." Roman took a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
